<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yearning for Home by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224005">Yearning for Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, fluff near the end, skinny kozoumaru doesnt exist in orion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in another country for so long eventually gets to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiura Kirina/Kozoumaru Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yearning for Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forgive me if I got timelines wrong here lol havent been able to rewatch Orion and I had this originally written in an AU setting but switched it over to canon.</p><p>also @RanmaruKirino3 brought up the idea of these two being roommates (again) after Shirou leaves and I'm riding with that!!</p><p>there is a lowkey vague jab to my previous fic on them <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865236">(Nightmare).</a> You don't need to read it ofc but if you do like this one check out that one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirina lies awake in bed. He stares at the ceiling with an unfocused gaze; his mind blank. Falling asleep proved to be more hard tonight. A weird and empty feeling in his chest had kept him up. It wasn't the first time this had happened. That unwelcome feeling had been nagging at him for days, but it had been small enough to ignore. Unfortunately, tonight it was gnawing at his heart.</p><p>The boy sits up in bed, careful not to let it creak. Purple hues glance over to his roommate- Kozoumaru. A slight smile forms on his face as he sees the other sleeping. Kirina was happy to have the fire striker on Inazuma Japan and even more so when they were paired to be roommates once again. For a while, all the worry about Orion had vanished now that they could be together again.</p><p>But, that looming empty feeling was quick to strike, making that warm feeling in his chest short lived.</p><p>Kirina slides off his bed, grabbing a sweater and trying his best to not make a sound. After successfully sneaking around in their room, he heads for the door. He pauses, looking back and considering talking to Kozoumaru. In the end, he decides to leave. He shouldn't bother him while he's asleep.</p><p>Walking in these dorms at night felt eerie. It wasn't the same as they were in Japan. At least those dorms felt more like they were at home. Maybe because they were, <em>technically</em>, home.</p><p>The walk to the entrance is quiet aside from the sound of his footsteps. Once at the doors, he pushes them open and has the cool breeze wash over him. He shivers slightly and tugs at zips up his sweater. It helps, but he's glad that he's not sensitive to the cold.</p><p>Outside, he tilts his head up to look at the night sky. The country they're in may be different, but the sky above remains the same. He knows they're not the same clouds or stars he would see in Japan, but he imagines they are. And he imagines that he's outside of the manor or the team's old dorms. It was comforting, just for a moment.</p><p>Another cool breeze hits him and he's forced back into reality. It was colder here than at home. And when he looked at his current place…it definitely wasn't Japan. Russia was a nice place, and he enjoyed his time here, but it just didn't feel the same.</p><p>Kirina takes a seat at the steps leading to the entrance. He keeps his head up, looking to the sky. For a moment, he closes his eyes to try to escape this empty feeling that plagued his chest. Sadly, he couldn't re-imagine what it was like. He frowns before pulling his knees to his chest. Lost in melancholy thought, he doesn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Kirina jumps at the sound of that voice. He turns around to see his roommate.</p><p>"Kozoumaru? I…did I wake you up?"</p><p>The boy nods and lets out a yawn. "Heard you leave."</p><p>Kirina mumbles an, "I'm sorry," as he turns back. He falls quiet, feeling a little guilty that he's here.</p><p>Kozoumaru stares at him before sitting down beside him. He tries to get himself to mentally wake up so he can talk to Kirina.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," he answers before letting his head fall against Kozoumaru's shoulder. He missed being able to do this.</p><p>"You're a terrible liar," he huffs. He hopes that didn't sound as angry as he thought. As an apology, in case the other took it that way, he offers him his hand. "If it'll help…"</p><p>Kozoumaru doesn't see that grateful smile that forms on Kirina's face. "Thanks." He takes his hand, squeezing it. It's soft and warm, just like him. That empty feeling was fading away. If only they could stay like this for longer, then maybe that feeling would leave for good.</p><p>"Is it about her- your grandmother?" Kozoumaru asks to break the silence.</p><p>Kirina blinks and sits up. "How did you know?"</p><p>Kozoumaru can't help but smirk. "It's not the first time you couldn't sleep because of her."</p><p>"You really know me," he says sheepishly. He looks down at their hands, giving him another squeeze. "It is about her, but…other things too. I miss her and how easy it was to call her. It's harder now that we're not in Japan. I've missed some of her calls and I worry that she might stay up later than she needs to." He sighs. "I also miss just…being home."</p><p>"That's whats been bothering you?" Kozoumaru asks in a more quiet tone.</p><p>Kirina nods and rests his head atop his knees. That forlorn look in his eyes struck at Kozoumaru's chest. It was always rare to see him get upset or down like this. He wished it was that easy to just book a plane to the island and back for a weekend to help cheer him up.</p><p>"When this is all over we- you can go back to see her. First thing."</p><p>"We?" Kirina looks to him with a shine in his eyes.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Kozoumaru was hoping he hadn't heard that.</p><p>"I'd love for you to come with me to see her!" He breaks out into a smile and even tugs at his hand to pull Kozoumaru closer. "She's been wanting to meet you to, you know!"</p><p>"Huh?" Kozoumaru blinks. "You've been talking about us to her?" He's not sure why he's so surprised by it. The conversation was bound to come up eventually, he figured. He blames the lack of sleep and it being the middle of the night for being surprised by this.</p><p>"Of course I have. I tell her about everything, including you."</p><p>Kozoumaru catches a slight blush on his cheeks. It makes his own heat up. He looks away, feeling embarrassed. He lets out a tired sigh, trying to play it cool still.</p><p>"I guess…I'll go with you and meet her."</p><p>Kirina lets go of his hand only to pull the chubby boy into a tight hug. Hearing that lifted his spirits, it really made him happy. As long as he can look forward to that, maybe that homesick feeling won't be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>